


Backstage

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae and Lu Han are different kinds of singers, but offstage, they fit together surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely edit](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BvYW7-rIMAIpIhA.jpg:large) (credit: [lejongbae](https://twitter.com/lejongbae))

Jongdae is Friday nights, black-rimmed eyes and screaming into the mic for all he's worth. He loves it, the burn in his throat, the thrum of the bass, the cheers of the crowd, the eyes focused on him as his voice fills the club. He loves the heat of his leather jacket, his hair in his eyes as he rocks out, the shots the bartender always gives him heightening the buzz of performing. Other times he doubts, but on stage, on Friday nights, he knows he was made for this.

Lu Han is Saturday nights, a little softer rock and a softer look, a rich voice and fairy prince innocence crossed with shirts that reveal more than they cover and lyrics promising love and wild nights. Girls eat it up, screaming themselves hoarse with an endless chorus of his name, but Lu Han rarely makes eye contact, only cozies up to the band one by one as the crowd goes wild, smirking like he owns the place.

The first time Jongdae shows up on Saturday night, he can't help comparing. Lu Han is so different from him, his voice and his face and his songs, his look and his style. He doesn't have Jongdae's onstage confidence, but that hint of shyness even as he struts around on stage has a certain charm, and clearly it's won him some devoted fans. He doesn't have Jongdae's voice either, but what he has works for the more mellow songs he sings, makes Jongdae want to listen.

And Jongdae doesn't want to be like the silly fangirls who only care about his pretty face, but when Lu Han plops down at the bar next to him ten minutes after his set ends, Jongdae's very first thought is, _Fuck, he's gorgeous._

"Jongdae, this is Lu Han," the bartender, Baekhyun, tells him. "Lu Han, this is Jongdae. You heard him yesterday."

"Oh, hey, you were great." Lu Han's smile is wide, still riding that adrenaline high (and Baekhyun probably gives him shots too), and it's dazzling up close.

"You too." Baekhyun sets a drink in front of Lu Han and another in front of Jongdae. He takes a drink before he adds, "You sure know how to twist those fans around your little finger."

Lu Han laughs. "I don't even know why they're like that. You're a lot better at that fanservice thing." He makes a vague gesture with his hand.

"I wouldn't say that. I've got the crowd interaction down and you're good at gaying it up with your guitarist."

Lu Han blushes. He actually _blushes,_ dark enough that Jongdae can see it even in this shitty lighting, and Jongdae thinks, _Are you for real?_

He laughs to distract himself from how much he likes it. "Don't act all shy, like you don't know exactly what you're doing up there."

Lu Han's smile turns wry, and suddenly he doesn't look so shy anymore. "It works, and I'm friends with the whole band, so it's easy. And I don't mind that kind of thing." He meets Jongdae's eyes as he says the last part, guardedly curious, and that plus the way his voice goes low leaves very little question in Jongdae's mind that he's being flirted with. He likes that even more.

Jongdae looks right back at him and lets his lips curl into a slow smirk. "I don't mind it either."

That earns another bright grin from Lu Han. He tosses back the rest of his drink and gets decisively to his feet. "Let's dance."

"Uh, I don't dance," Jongdae tells him, but Lu Han is already tugging him by the arm and Jongdae reluctantly follows him out onto the dance floor.

Jongdae doesn't dance, or more accurately he _shouldn't_ dance, but they're really just swaying to the music, and then it's more like grinding when Lu Han pulls Jongdae close with hands on his hips. They're getting some attention (a girl to Jongdae's right looks like she's about to pass out from sheer glee), and looking into Lu Han's twinkling eyes, Jongdae questions how shy he really is.

"You're such a tease," he murmurs, lips brushing Lu Han's jaw back near his ear, and he feels Lu Han's smile against his cheek.

"I'll follow through if you want me to." Lu Han's voice is low, his mouth right up against Jongdae's ear, and oh, yes, he wants.

"Good." He rocks his hips forward, the rhythm of the music forgotten, and Lu Han's breath hitches.

They last another five minutes on the dance floor before Lu Han drags Jongdae to the dressing room and pulls him onto the ragged couch, pressing their bodies together and then their lips. He doesn't kiss shyly either, open mouthed and hungry, a little sloppy but still good. The gaping sides of his shirt let Jongdae put his hands on bare skin over hard muscle, and he lets them roam as they kiss.

They make out like that for a while, legs and tongues tangled, and just when Jongdae's wondering if it's going to go any farther, the door opens with a creak. They stop kissing but don't move apart, and Jongdae turns his head to see the bassist from Lu Han's band standing in the doorway. If he thinks anything of the position they're in, it doesn't show on his impassive face; maybe he sees Lu Han in this kind of position a lot.

"Minseok-hyung says to tell you we're leaving," he says, no inflection in his voice either. "Come now or find your own way home."

Lu Han sighs and flashes Jongdae an apologetic grimace. "I'll be there in a minute." When the door closes, he extricates himself from Jongdae's loosened grip and stands up. "See you next week?" he asks, hopeful and a little uncertain.

Jongdae takes in Lu Han's rumpled appearance, his red lips and the darkened spot Jongdae's teeth left on his neck, and grins up at him from the couch. "Looking forward to it."

 

Jongdae isn't thinking about Lu Han when he performs next Friday (not really, maybe just a little bit), but he's happy when the door to the dressing room opens after their performance and Lu Han walks in. His look is a lot simpler today, jeans and a t-shirt, no make-up and his hair unstyled and flopping in his eyes. It makes him look younger, cute, and it makes Jongdae want to wreck him, to mess up his hair and kiss his lips red and bring a dark flush to his cheeks.

"Nice job tonight!" Lu Han says, glancing briefly around at the band but focused on Jongdae. "I really liked that last one."

"Thanks," Jongdae says. Chanyeol, the drummer, waggles his eyebrows at Jongdae from behind Lu Han, looking like an idiot. Jongdae glares pointedly at him before introducing Lu Han to Chanyeol, Junmyeon and Jongin. He's glad that Junmyeon is more tactful than Chanyeol and leads the other two out soon after.

"I came alone this time," Lu Han says as he takes a step closer to Jongdae, "so no there won't be any interruptions from my friends." There's confidence in his stance but uncertainty in his expression until Jongdae smirks at him, and he smiles with a strange mix of relief and hunger.

They kiss up against the wall, Lu Han's hands fisted in the lapels of Jongdae's leather jacket, Jongdae's hands in Lu Han's hair. Jongdae pulls off Lu Han's shirt quickly, but Lu Han catches his hands when he starts to take off his jacket. "It looks good on you," he explains, and Jongdae laughs but doesn't object. Instead, he drops his mouth to Lu Han's neck, sucking marks onto his pale skin.

"Do you—" Lu Han asks, breaking off as his voice catches. "Do you do this a lot? Groupies in the dressing room?"

Jongdae chuckles with his lips still on Lu Han's skin. "Are you a groupie?" Lu Han's only response is a vague exasperated noise that makes Jongdae's smile widen. He lifts his head to press a kiss to the corner of Lu Han's mouth. "Not a lot. Only the really pretty groupies."

"Who're you calling pretty?" Lu Han mutters, but there's no heat to it, and he's more than willing to be distracted when Jongdae goes back to what he was doing, teeth scraping over sensitive skin.

It is something he's done before, if not often, letting someone he hardly knows kiss him after a show, fucking someone with the performance high still buzzing in his veins, but this is a little different. For one, considering that Lu Han picked him up after his own performance last week, wouldn't that make Jongdae the groupie?

He loses that train of thought when Lu Han pulls him up for another kiss. They're pressed up against each other and Jongdae moans into the kiss when Lu Han grinds against him, and again when Lu Han's hand slides down his chest to touch him over his pants. "You want me?" Jongdae's not sure if it's a question or not, but the way his hips jerk automatically into Lu Han's touch is answer enough.

He's not expecting Lu Han to drop right down to his knees, but he likes it, getting harder just thinking about Lu Han's mouth on him. Lu Han opens Jongdae's pants and yanks them down to mid-thigh, which is challenge enough considering how tight they are. Jongdae's underwear joins them and then Lu Han's hand is on him, stroking him to full hardness.

Lu Han pulls a condom out of his back pocket and takes his sweet time rolling it on, but once he's done, he doesn't tease, swallowing Jongdae down as far as he can comfortably go. "Fuck," Jongdae groans, and Lu Han laughs shortly with his mouth still on Jongdae.

He bobs his head, slowly at first and then picking up speed, hollowing out his cheeks and using a hand to help. Jongdae didn't ask if backstage sex is something he does a lot, but it's clear he knows what he's doing, in any case. Jongdae slides his hand into Lu Han's hair, pushing it back from his face, and holds on. Lu Han doesn't seem to mind, so he tightens his fist a little and feels more than hears Lu Han moan around him.

He's hotter than he has any right to be like this, pretty, innocent-looking Lu Han with his lips tight around Jongdae's cock. He pauses for a second before taking Jongdae all the way in, and Jongdae's hand clenches in his hair while his free hand scrabbles at the wall, biting out curses. "Fuck, you're good," Jongdae groans when he pulls back. "If your fangirls could see you now..."

Jongdae's still holding Lu Han's hair, and when his hips jerk forward on reflex, Lu Han doesn't stop him. He does it again, experimentally, and Lu Han takes it, so Jongdae continues, pulling Lu Han's head back a little and thrusting into his mouth, steady but not too hard. It feels really good, Lu Han's mouth so tight and hot, and then Lu Han moans and Jongdae realizes with a start that he's got his hand down his own pants, getting off on it too.

He speeds up his pace and Lu Han moans again, the vibrations around his cock making Jongdae shudder. "So good," Jongdae murmurs, hardly thinking about the words as they leave his mouth. "You feel so good and you take it so well and you like it, don't you, me fucking your mouth and getting rough? You look so pretty and neat tonight that I want to mess you up and you like that, huh?"

Lu Han doesn't try to respond, but his hand is moving faster and he lets out another muffled moan. "Fuck, Lu Han, I'm—I'm so close, _fuck_ —" Jongdae starts, and then he doesn't manage any more words because both of Lu Han's hands come up, one catching Jongdae's wrist and the other pushing on his hip until he hits the wall. He swallows Jongdae down deep again and Jongdae loses it, coming with a garbled cry as his whole body shakes with pleasure.

"Fuck," Jongdae mumbles one more time when it's over, and Lu Han pulls off him and laughs, then winces and clears his throat.

"Probably should've saved that for after I sing tomorrow," he says wryly. His voice comes out a little hoarse, and strained too. He's a mess, his hair sticking out in all directions and his lips red and swollen, and he looks as good like that as Jongdae thought he would.

"Sorry I'm too irresistible for you to hold back." Lu Han laughs again at that, and Jongdae offers him a hand up. Lu Han falls right into him and kisses him hard, breathless. His erection is pressing into Jongdae's stomach and Jongdae gets a hand between them to wrap around it.

Lu Han moans brokenly at the first stroke and whispers, "Please" against Jongdae's lips. Jongdae doesn't make him wait, jerking him off quickly, and Lu Han must have been close from his earlier touching because in no time at all, he presses his lips to Jongdae's neck to muffle his moan as he comes.

Silence follows, broken only by the sound of Lu Han's harsh breathing. Lu Han is leaning heavily on Jongdae, and Jongdae on the wall, and as he comes down from both his performance high and the orgasmic rush, he really just wants a nap. "I'll come watch you tomorrow, okay?" he mumbles.

"Good." Even though he didn't perform today, Lu Han sounds equally sleepy. "And after?" There's hesitation in the question again, and hope too.

Jongdae pushes Lu Han back with his clean hand, just enough to look him in the eye. Lu Han licks his lips nervously, and Jongdae can't help staring. He doesn't know what they're doing here, but he has no objections to doing it again. "And after, maybe it'll be your turn to mess me up."

Lu Han's grin looks adorable with him all drowsy, even with his swollen lips and hickeys on his bare chest and neck. "I'd like that."

 

Lu Han's good the next night, better than the first time Jongdae saw him. His voice sounds good, apparently recovered from the night before, and he even looks at the audience occasionally. Jongdae's in back at the bar so it's highly unlikely that Lu Han can see him, but he still swears Lu Han looks at him a few times. It makes him feel a little giddy, which is fucking embarrassing, and he wonders what Lu Han is doing to him to have that kind of effect already.

Jongdae waits five minutes after the band goes offstage before making his way to the dressing room. Lu Han and the four musicians are talking loudly, half of it in a language Jongdae can't understand, and he stands in the door until the guitarist notices him. He nods a greeting at Jongdae before calling, "Hey, Lu Han!"

Lu Han looks over and spots Jongdae and grins widely. "You came!" He bounds over to the door and grabs Jongdae's shirt to pull him in for a kiss. "You look good."

"Thanks, I know," Jongdae jokes, and Lu Han laughs and shoves him playfully. "You were great tonight," he adds sincerely.

Lu Han looks thrilled at the compliment. "Thanks!" He glances over his shoulder at the others and then pulls Jongdae out into the hallway. "Hey, I was thinking, do you want to, um..." He stops, steels himself, and suddenly that confidence he showed on stage is back. "Come home with me." Jongdae raises a questioning eyebrow and Lu Han falters. "That is, if you want..."

He does want. He hasn't had nearly enough of Lu Han yet, but he's not sure what he's agreeing to here. Is it a one-night stand (or a two-to-three night stand at this point) or something more?

"I mean, it's not really private because I have roommates, but if we go now, we can have some time to ourselves, and I...that is, it's not a big deal or anything, but—"

Jongdae shuts him up with a kiss. Lu Han's eyes are wide when he pulls away and Jongdae laughs. "Let's go."

His words take a second to sink in, but then Lu Han beams again. "Let me get my stuff."

 

Lu Han's apartment is small, with two beds in each of the two bedrooms. "Sorry for the mess," he says as he leads Jongdae to the bedroom on the right.

"You should see my apartment," Jongdae tells him.

"Do you want a—?" Lu Han starts, but Jongdae cuts him off.

"No, right now I just want to kiss you."

Lu Han looks confused, but he responds very quickly when Jongdae makes good on his words, pulling Lu Han in by the sweatshirt he pulled over his stage outfit. They move into the bedroom, separating only long enough for Jongdae to ask, "Which bed?"

"Huh?" Lu Han asks, lost again, and Jongdae has to laugh.

"Your bed. Which is it?"

"Oh." Lu Han pulls him to the closer bed and they tumble onto it. Their shirts come off quickly and their bare chests press against each other as they kiss. Jongdae's hands are in Lu Han's hair again, not caring that it's crunchy with gel, and Lu Han's hands skate along Jongdae's sides, up his back, around his neck to cup his chin.

They roll around and Jongdae ends up half on top, Lu Han's leg between his. They're both getting hard already, and when he grinds his hips down, Lu Han gasps. Again and Lu Han groans out, "Fuck, these pants are too damn tight."

Jongdae chuckles at that as he shifts to the side enough to open Lu Han's pants. They are awfully tight, and Lu Han lets out a noisy breath when Jongdae unzips them. "Better?" Jongdae asks, but before Lu Han can answer, he dips a hand inside, enjoying the way Lu Han gasps at his touch.

"Ugh, just..." Lu Han lets out another frustrated groan and pulls out from under Jongdae so he can wriggle out of his pants. Jongdae has to laugh as he watches, waiting until Lu Han is naked to take off his own (not quite so tight) pants.

"Be nice," Lu Han mutters, sulky, as he pulls Jongdae onto him again. Jongdae kisses his pouted lips, and he forgets about it with remarkable speed as the kiss deepens. Now when Jongdae rolls his hips down, it's bare skin everywhere and they both moan.

"Lube?" Jongdae asks between kisses, and given how he's still rubbing against him, Jongdae can forgive Lu Han for being confused this time. Once he registers the question, he reaches below the bed, rummaging around until he finds it and hands the tube to Jongdae.

That seems like tacit permission, but Jongdae stops to consider what he wants to do. "I told you it was your turn to mess me up..." he says thoughtfully. Lu Han looks at him questioningly as Jongdae eyes Lu Han's hands, his half-hard cock, before handing back the lube.

Lu Han doesn't seem about to object, sitting up as Jongdae gets on his hands and knees. He gives Jongdae's cock a few strokes as he opens the lube one handed, then stops to slick up his fingers. Jongdae didn't pay much attention to Lu Han's hands before, but he gains appreciation for them as Lu Han starts to stretch him. His fingers are a good size, big enough to stretch and reach deep but not enough to hurt, and they're nimble, scissoring around inside of him, easily finding his prostate.

He's a little surprised by Lu Han's patience, the slow, unhurried way he works Jongdae open, giving his erection an occasional stroke, and rubbing his thumb on Jongdae's hip the rest of the time. He doesn't pick up the pace until his got three fingers buried deep, and by that point Jongdae is muffling his moans into the pillow, his legs shaking. "A little more," Lu Han murmurs, voice gone deep, and Jongdae groans but doesn't argue.

Finally, Lu Han pulls his hand away, and Jongdae lifts his head and sits back on his heels. "You took me seriously about that 'messing me up' thing, didn't you?" Lu Han's smile is somewhere between endearing and smug, and Jongdae laughs. "Fine, then it's my turn again." He pushes Lu Han down onto his back, and he goes readily.

A condom comes from under the bed too, and then Jongdae straddles Lu Han's waist, taking a deep breath in and out before he slowly lowers himself. His eyes close as he bottoms out and he takes another deep breath before he starts to move, rocking up and down. Lu Han's hands find his hips, helping to steady him.

Lu Han's quiet at first, but when Jongdae opens his eyes to look at him, his face is flushed, his mouth slightly open. Jongdae's ruined his hairstyle again, but he looks good, laid out beneath him like that. His lips quirk into a half smile when he sees Jongdae looking at him, and Jongdae automatically smiles back.

He moves faster once he gets comfortable, and Lu Han thrusts up to meet him each time, pressing in deep and sending pleasure tingling up Jongdae's spine. He starts to touch himself after a while, the combined sensation making his head swim in the best way. Lu Han's gasps and moans tell Jongdae he's enjoying it too, and although he doesn't say anything, his gaze is heavy on Jongdae, like the sight is turning him on. For Jongdae, who loves having all eyes on him on stage, that's a turn-on too.

Lu Han's hand replaces Jongdae's on his erection after a while and he knows he's not going to last much longer, bouncing frantically up and down. Lu Han, too, seems to be getting close, breathing hard, flushed and desperate. "A little more," he pants.

Jongdae gasps out a "yes," which turns into a cry as his orgasm hits him hard. He loses all rhythm and grinds down onto Lu Han to drag out the pleasure that thrums through his whole body. Lu Han thrusts up a few more times before he comes, arching up off the bed, eyes closing. This time Jongdae's the one staring, taken by the line of his throat as he leans his head back and his hair fanning out around his face.

Jongdae leans forward after, whimpering at the press of Lu Han still inside of him, and presses a softer kiss to Lu Han's lips. Then he rolls off, slumping against Lu Han's side. "That was nice," he mumbles into Lu Han's shoulder.

"Only nice?" Lu Han asks, chuckling as he brings his arm around Jongdae's back.

"Maybe a little more than nice," Jongdae amends.

"Mm."

He doesn't even have to look up this time to know that Lu Han's hesitating to say something again. "What?"

"Nothing," Lu Han says quickly.

It's obviously not nothing, and Jongdae wonders if it's the same thing that's on his mind. There's only one way to find out. "I'll come watch you again next weekend, but maybe during the week, we can have lunch or coffee or something."

"Yeah?" Lu Han sounds surprised, but not unhappily so.

"Not, you know, that I don't enjoy sleeping with you, but I think I might enjoy _not_ sleeping with you too."

"Well, if you don't want to..."

It's obvious Lu Han's teasing, and Jongdae rolls his eyes even though he can't see. "You know what I mean. We skipped over the whole getting to know you part. I think if we do that, we could probably be friends, or...who knows?"

"Mm. Yeah. Let's have coffee...later." Lu Han sounds like he's falling asleep, cuddling closer to Jongdae. Sleep doesn't sound so bad, though Jongdae isn't sure Lu Han's roommate will appreciate that.

"Lu Han?" Jongdae tries after a moment, but it's already too late. He's asleep. Jongdae laughs softly and gives in. Maybe they can have coffee tomorrow, after apologizing to Lu Han's roommate. As much as they still don't know each other, he kind of likes the idea of waking up next to Lu Han. That's the last coherent thought he has before he drifts off too.

 

(Jongdae wakes up the next morning to Lu Han apologizing to the blanket-covered lump in the next bed, "Shit, Minseok, I'm sorry."

"You should be," the lump replies, annoyed.

When Jongdae apologizes later, once he's cleaned up and wearing clothes, Minseok just shrugs. "Forget it. I get the feeling it won't be the last time you end up here after a show."

Lu Han makes a sheepish face, and Jongdae laughs. "Sorry to say, but you're probably right." Minseok heaves a put-upon sigh, but Lu Han beams, that dazzling smile that caught Jongdae's attention in the first place, and Jongdae thinks that he wouldn't mind waking up to that a whole lot more times.)


End file.
